College, Friends, Family, and Love
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Clary Fray returns from living with her cousin, Tessa Grey, for the whole summer. Now she's ready to conquer her first year in college with her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

(***A.N: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments not me. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt 1: The Return

"So how was your summer break in London with your cousin?," Isabelle Lightwood, my best friend, grinned, walking up to me, and looping her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway, "I'm so jealous that you got to go to London for 3 whole months."

"Don't be. Tessa's boyfriend annoyed me the whole time," I deadpanned, glancing up at her, and my lips turning slightly upwards into a half-smirk, "I always thought Jace was the most annoying person in the world, but I think I found someone even _more_ irritating than Jace."

"Nobody can be more annoying than Jace." Isabelle countered, raising a perfect eyebrow up at me in dubiety, and walking into our classroom.

"Oh yeah?," I intoned, raising my eyebrows up at her in challenge, and glancing up at her, "Has Jace ever climbed up a tree, got stuck up there, refused to come down because blood-thirsty ducks were swimming in a river 20 feet away and the London Police had to be called to get him down?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!," Isabelle guffawed, slapping her hand against her thigh, and sitting down on a chair next to me, "That is hilarious."

The one laughing is my best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. We have been best friends ever since Kindergarten when one of the boys made fun of me for my short height. Izzy had strutted straight over to the kid where he was building something with blocks and kicked the blocks before coming back towards me. She did get her playtime taken away for a week for that, but she assured me that it was worth it and we've been best friends ever since.

We are complete opposites but people never see one of us without the other. Izzy had long, silky, straight black hair and brown eyes. She was tall and had a slim figure that made every girl jealous, which she wasn't afraid to flaunt how gorgeous she was by wearing short skirts and dresses. Whereas I was short (5 feet to be exact) with unruly carrot red hair that went down my back. I always wear jeans, stretch pants, and T-shirts with my green sneakers. Izzy was the type of girl where all the guys knew she was waay out of their league, while I was her short friend that was cute and easy to talk with (I was more the type guys would consider good friends than dating material).

My friends and I graduated high school last year, so my mother, Jocelyn, and my step father, Luke, agreed to let me live with my cousin, Tessa Grey, in London for the summer as a graduation present. Well, technically Luke isn't my step father because my mom and Luke are too stubborn to admit that they love each other, even though _everyone_ can see that they are in love with each other.

My cousin, Tessa Grey, was a tall, beautiful, gorgeous, and intelligent girl, who was a year older than me. She had curly, brown hair that flowed down her back and grey eyes. Unfortunately, I only see her at Christmas since she lives in London, which was why she and I decided back in 9th grade that I would save up my money to come live with her for summer in London when I graduate high school. Which is exactly what I did and now I'm back for my college classes.

"You wouldn't have found it funny if you heard the lecture my aunt, Charlotte, gave us afterwards," I grumbled under my breath, scowling playfully, sitting in the chair beside Izzy, and grinning at her, "I also saw your cousins, Gideon and Gabriel, while in London."

"Seriously?," Izzy repeated, a wide grin plastered on her face, and a mock-pity look came onto her face, "I feel sorry for you. I can't imagine how surly those two were the whole time."

"Actually, they weren't grumpy at all," I cited, tapping my finger to my chin, and recalling my amazing stay in London, "In fact, they had smiles on their faces the whole time I was there."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same cousins?," Izzy questioned, raising an eyebrow up in skepticism, and looking at me with a shocked expression on her face, "Because the ones I'm talking about are sour as sour pickles."

"They're the same cousins alright," I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement, and smirking slyly at Izzy, "Although, I'm pretty sure they were happy because of their girlfriends."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!," Izzy mocked-fumed, a small tick mark appearing on her head, and she wailed dramatically as she smacked her head on the table, "HOW CAN THOSE TWO KNUMBSKULLS GET GIRLFRIENDS WHEN I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!"

"There, there," I mocked, patting her back with my hand, and smiling innocently (while internally rubbing my hands together like a villain) as she glared at me, "You can always date Simon."

Luckily for me, our Professor walked in before Izzy could reply.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

(***A.N: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments not me. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt. 2: My Weird Awesome Friends

"I can't believe you spent 3 whole months in the most fashionable place _without_ buying any clothes," Izzy scolded, sitting in the chair across from me in the lunchroom, and shaking her head in mock disappointment as she took a bite out of her latest _cooking experiment_ (it looked like a cross between puke and dog turds, needless to say Izzy and cooking do _not_ mix), "I thought I taught you better."

"Jessamine _tried_ to get both Tessa and I to go with her to these _dreadful_ fancy clothing stores, but gave up once she realized we'd rather go into the bookstores," I smirked, biting into my chicken sandwich, and taking a drink out of my Pepsi, "Surprisingly, Tessa's boyfriend loves books just as much as we do, so he helped us escape Jessamine's torture on many occasions. That was the one thing he and I could _actually_ agree on, which reminds me, Tessa and her boyfriend are planning on visiting during Christmas break."

"Shortstack, you're back," an annoying voice smirked, sitting in the chair next to me, and smirking at me, "Did you get a hot British accent while you were in London?"

"Goldielocks," I replied, narrowing my eyes playfully at the golden guy who just sat down next to me, and mock sighing, "I'm afraid you'll have to find someone that can speak in a British accent."

"Pity," the Golden Guy mocked, shaking his head in mock-disappointment, and grinning widely at me, "You would have been even hotter with a British accent."

Thankfully, the rest of our friends sat down at our table before I could reply.

"Fray is alive," Simon, my best friend, cheered, sitting down in the chair beside Izzy after giving me a hug, and we all started talking, "So how was London?"

"It was amazing. I stayed with Tessa in her college dorm," I told, pausing every once in a while to eat my lunch, and a faraway look came into my eyes as I remembered all the beautiful places we saw, "Tessa has a boyfriend now. I didn't like him at first, but once I saw how much he loved her, I started thinking of him as a great friend. He reminded me a lot of how Jace over here acts."

"So you mean sarcastic, arrogant, and pisses everyone off the moment he first meets them?" Magnus smirked, sitting beside Alec, and eating his food.

"Yup," I deadpanned, biting into my sandwich, and sighing in exasperation, "It was like I _never_ left Jace back in America."

"Clary, Maryse wanted me to ask you if you could babysit Max tonight?" Alec asked, looking up at me, and remembering what his mom asked him this morning, "You would only have to watch him from 5:00 pm to 10:00pm."

"Yes, I'll babysit Max. I'm having Jon drive me to our mom's so I can grab the rest of my stuff that I need to settle into my dorm and drive my car back here so I should be back before 5," I explained, smiling, and finishing my food, "I'll just drive back to your house and leave my stuff in my car until morning. If it's alright with your mom, could I just sleepover at your house for the night?"

"Mom actually suggested that this morning when she asked Alec to find out if you could babysit Max tonight," Izzy smirked, already done eating, and walking with me to dump our trash away, "What time is your brother picking you up?"

"He should be here now," I informed, looping an arm through Izzy's arm, and walking out of the lunchroom, "I don't have any classes in the afternoon today."

"I bet you're glad Biscuit is back," Magnus smirked slyly, a knowing look on his face appeared as he noticed Jace staring at Clary's back, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "Your constant moping all summer was starting to get on my nerves."

"I did not mop," Jace denied, mock-hurt, and leaning back in his chair, "I was gracing you all with my fabulous presence."

"Nope, you were definitely moping." Jordan butted in, sitting in a chair beside Maia, and a monotone tone in his voice.

"Everyone can see that you love her, so stop being a baby and ask her out already," Maia hinted, narrowing her eyes at him, and giving him a death glare, "But know this, Clary is a sweet girl who is my friend and if you hurt her I will make sure when I kill you it looks like an accident. In fact, I'm probably speaking for everyone here as well as Isabelle and Clary's brother."

"Seriously? This again?," Jace grumbled, slamming his head against the table, and rubbing his hands against his temple, "How many times must I tell you people that I do not love Clary?"

(*********************************************************)

"Hey munchkin," my brother greeted, leaning against his car outside of the college, and smirking as he saw me come out of the doors wearing a baggy royal purple sweatshirt (Izzy's not mine) with black leggings underneath, "Does the Purple Smurf need a ride?"

"First of all, Smurfs are _blue_ _not_ _purple_ ," I countered, narrowing my eyes at my brother, and crossing my arms against my chest, "Secondly, Smurfs are _males_. Does it look like I'm a guy to you? If anything I'd be Smurfette."

"My bad," my brother smirked wider, putting out his arms in front of him, and smiling wide at me, "Would _Smurfette_ come and giver her _dashingly handsome_ brother a hug?"

"Quit dreaming Jon," I smirked, walking over to him, giving him a gigantic hug, and sitting in the passenger seat when I broke away from his hug, "You look more like a monkey."

"I'll have you know there are ladies out there who find monkeys adorable, especially when they're babies," Jon countered, opening the driver side door, sliding into the seat, starting the car then driving off towards our mom's house, and clearing his throat after a while of us just sitting in silence, "Are you and Jace still friends?"

"Anything looks adorable when they're babies," I rolled my eyes, turning my head at Jon, and scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion, "Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"

Right at that moment my phone went off blaring the beginning of Harry Potter, which alerted me I got a text. I dug my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and laughed when I read the text message.

Jace: **I hate you so much right now.**

Clary: _Aww, did you not like your new ringtone I kindly set for you?_

Jace: **Kindly my ass Fray. I didn't know you changed my ringtone to…to…to those…vile creatures' war calls until when my phone went off in one of my classes and I started freaking out**

Clary: _War Calls? Really now? They're just ducks Jace. I don't see why you and Will have a problem with them._

Jace: **THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO BELIEVE CLARY!** **THEY WANT YOU TO PUT YOUR GUARD DOWN! ONCE THEY GET YOU TO BELIEVE THEY'RE HARMLESS, THEY'LL MAKE THEIR MOVE AND ATTACK US!**

Clary: _Right, cause ducks are going to take over the world is the most believably-sane thing_

Jace: **Don't go looking for me to help you when those blood thirsty demon-beasts try to kill you**

"What?" I inquired, glancing up from my phone, noticing Jon had been watching me with a knowing smirk on his face, and raising my eyebrows up at him.

"Jace? I'm only assuming it was him because you haven't stopped smiling since we left the college," Jon guessed, stopping the car a little while ago, nodding his head at our house, and a huge smirk appeared on his face as he turned off the engine, "By the way, we're here little sis."

"I _wasn't_ smiling. I was laughing at how Jace is an idiot.," I deadpanned, unbuckling my seatbelt, opening the door of the car, getting out of the car, and giving my mom and Luke hugs as they came outside, "I missed you, mom. I missed you Luke."

"Clary, my sweet angel. Let me look at you. I haven't seen you for the whole summer," my mom cooed, putting her hands to my cheek after giving me a bone-crushing hug, and letting Luke give me a hug before crushing Jon into a hug bear-hug, "And Jon, my dashingly handsome prince that is graduating from college this year."

I forgot to mention this, but Jon is going to the same college as me and is graduating this spring. He's going to receive his bachelor's degree in business. Jace and Alec are actually in the same program as Jon, but they won't be graduating for a while. Isabelle and Magnus are majoring in clothing design. Jordan is majoring for a law degree, while his girlfriend, Maia, is majoring in Web design along with Simon. While I'm majoring in an Art degree; I'm debating between a professional photographer or a professional artist.

My cousin Tessa is majoring in English Lit Degree and has already starting writing a book. Tessa is more like an older sister to me than a cousin, considering she practically lived with us until she turned 18 and left for college in London. Her parents died when she was 5 years-old, so my mom and Luke took her in and she lived with us from that point on. Her boyfriend is enrolled in London's Police Academy, which he hopes to become a homicide detective with his best friend Jem.

"I had Alaric help me with putting your boxes into your car for you earlier," Luke mentioned, giving me a hug, and grinning down at me, "How was London?"

"Thank you Luke. I'll have to thank Alaric when I see him again," I noted, pushing out of Luke's hug, and grinning up at him, "London was incredible. I'll show you the pictures I took once I get them into an album."

"Tessa called earlier," my mom informed, turning her head towards me, a mishcheivous glint appeared in her eyes, and giving me another bone-crushing hug before she watched me drive away, "She and her boyfriend are planning on coming up during Thanksgiving Break and staying through New Years instead of coming up during Christmas Break. Apparently, they have some exciting news that they want to share with all of us."

"It must be something pretty big if she's planning on staying for that long," Jon marveled, standing beside me, and glancing down at me, "Is she graduating college this year?"

"If she is she didn't tell me about it," I shrugged, giving my mom, my brother, and Luke big hugs, starting my car, and driving away, "I have to go. I'm babysitting Max tonight. I love you guys."

(*********************************************************)

"The supper is in the oven and Max has to be in bed by 8:00pm," Maryse instructed, pacing around the kitchen in a stunning royal blue dress with black heels, and rushing over to me to give me an enormous hug, "I want to thank you again, Clary, for agreeing to babysit Max for me and Robert. It's just…Robert and I haven't gone out on any dates for a while and with Alec working late at his job, Jace's basketball practice going till 10:00pm, and Izzy's night classes…you're the only one other than my children that I trust leaving with Max."

"Are you kidding? I love Max and I don't mind babysitting him," I dismissed, smiling widely, breaking out of the hug, and grinning widely when Max came barreling into the kitchen with a gigantic grin on his face as he tackled me into a hug, "Easy there Flash. We don't want you getting hurt."

"CLARYYYY!," Max cheered, zooming into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, and glancing up at me with happiness, "There is tons of things I need to tell you that you don't know about from the last time you came over."

"Max, be good for Clary while we're gone," Maryse advised, narrowing her eyes-playfully at him, giving him a kiss on the head, and calling over her shoulder as she walked out of the door, "Oh Clary, I heard you wanted to stay the night. You're like a second daughter to me, so of course you can."

"Thank you," I thanked, bending down to look at Max, and a huge grin appeared on my face, "I'm thinking we'll do homework, eat, watch Pokemon, and then get you ready for bed."

"I already finished my homework," Max boasted proudly, walking to his school bag, pulling out his completed homework, and giving me a high five when I looked it over impressed, "I knew you were going to come over tonight so I got it done at school."

"In that case," I grinned, giving him a high five, sitting down on the couch with Max coming to sit on my lap, and turning on Pokemon, "We'll watch a few episodes of Pokemon before we eat."

(*********************************************************)

"Charizard use flamethrower," Max grinned, pointing a finger at me, and standing across from me, "Charizard wins."

"Oh no, you defeated my Cyndaquil," I joked, playfully falling backwards onto the floor, and getting giggles out of Max, "I give my title of Pokemon Master to Max."

We finished eating a little while ago and Max wanted to have a pretend Pokemon Battle with me.

"Alright Mr. Pokemon Master, it's time for your bath," I instructed, getting up, and looking at Max, "Then it's off to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed." Max pouted, crossing his across his chest, and plotting his butt onto the floor stubbornly.

"I'll tell you what," I smiled, bending down to face Max, and raising my eyebrows at him, "While you take a bath, we can sing the Pokemon theme songs as many times as you want."

"Alright," Max nodded, running up the stairs to the bathroom, and belting out the tone to Pokemon "I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST!"

 _Lucky for me he loves the same things I do_ , I thought, smiling, running after him, and singing, "Like no one ever was."

(*********************************************************)

 _I love kids, but man do they wear you out_ , I yawned, sitting on the couch, (I finished putting Max to bed and came downstairs once I changed into my PJ's), putting a blanket across my legs, setting my can of Pepsi on the coffee table, turning on Netflix to watch Criminal Minds, and then Jace walked through the front door, "Hey. I put Max to sleep a little while ago."

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble. Criminal Minds?," Jace smirked, taking off his shoes, and walking upstairs, "I'll join you right after I shower."

"Please do," I mocked-plugging my nose with my fingers, and pretending to wave a stinky smell away, "You smell disgusting."

"You wound me, Little Red," Jace mocked-wounded, holding his hands to his heart as he walked upstairs, and jumping onto the spot right next to me five minutes later, (scaring the crap out of me might I add), "I still can't understand why you like Reid."

"GAHH! DON'T FREAKING SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!," I glared-playfully, smacking him with a pillow from the couch, and huffing as I turned back to watch the show, "It's simple really, Reid has intelligence that _someone_ in this room lacks."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?," Jace smirked, mockingly narrowing his eyes at Church, their cat, from the chair that Church was resting in, and raising an eyebrow at me, "Just because Church isn't human doesn't mean he lacks intelligence."

I didn't reply. Slowly my eyes started getting heavy and then I must've fallen asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

(***A.N: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments not me. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt. 3

"OWW, YOU DAMN CAT!," Jace's voice yelped, accidently waking me up, jumping off the couch, and sending me crashing to the ground, "STOP SCRATCHING ME!"

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my butt from where landed, getting ready to glare at Jace, only to burst out laughing upon seeing Chairman Meow, Magnus's cat, launching himself at Jace before scratching him on the face, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!," Jace frowned, trying to pry Chairman Meow off his face, and narrowing his eyes at the cat when it was purring in my arms after I successfully got the cat off of Jace, "Remind me again why Magnus left his blasted _demon-child_ here?"

"Because his landlord doesn't allow pets inside the apartment and your family aren't cold-hearted to leave such an adorable and lovable pet without a home," I gushed, petting Chairman Meow, (who was giving Jace a smug look from my arms), and walking to the kitchen to start making breakfast, "I'm going to start making breakfast."

"Adorable? Lovable? I think not. Need I remind you, he _just_ tried ripping my face off? And he's giving me a smug look, which for some reason is annoying me and I'm pretty sure he's doing that on purpose," Jace scoffed, glaring accusingly at Chairman Meow, and narrowing his eyes at the cat as he followed me to the kitchen, "It's like he's mocking me."

"Keep it up Goldie and you won't be getting any of my famous M&M Pancakes," I warned, setting Chairman Meow down, grabbing the things I needed to make the pancakes, making the food, grinning upon hearing my phone going off, picking it up, and accepting the facetime, "What seems to be the problem my 2nd favorite Duck-Fearing-Herondale?"

"CLARISSA BETTY FRA…wait 2nd favorite? I thought I was everybody's favorite…," Will Herondale fumed, pausing when he realized what I said, shaking his head, and suddenly remembering why he was mad at me, "We'll discuss who this 1st person is later. WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE MY RINGTONE TO THOSE DEVIL SPAWNS? BETRAYED I TELL YOU! BEYTRAYED!"

"That isn't my middle name," I smirked, standing by the stove, holding up my phone to my ear with my shoulder, and smacking Jace's hands away from the plate of pancakes with the spatula in my hand, "STOP BEING A GREEDY PIG HERONDALE-WAYLAND! WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!"

"Damn, I was so close," Jace pouted, holding his hand, playfully glaring at me, and narrowing his eyes at me, "Who are you talking…Will?"

"Ah-ha," Will smirked through the phone, seeing Jace standing beside me, and glancing at us with a knowing look, "So my cousin is your 1st favorite duck-fearing-Herondale eh? It makes sense. The only other person who even comes close to being as dashingly handsome as myself is another Herondale. I guess you two are dating then huh cousin? Seeing as the both of you are living together?"

"Firecracker here wishes she was dating me, but no we're not," Jace smirked, resting his arm on my head, completely ignoring the death glare being shot his way, and trying not to wince as I stepped on his toes, "And we're not living together. This is my adopted parents live. She was just babysitting my brother and slept over. And no we weren't alone. My siblings stayed over as well."

"Speak of devils," I grinned, setting a plate down for the 3 "walking Zombies" coming into the kitchen, helping Max get into his chair, and waiting for Izzy to get her cup of coffee before she realizes we were talking to someone on the phone, "Good morning."

"No. Talk. Need. Coffee," Izzy growled, walking over to the coffee machine like a zombie, sitting down on a chair, taking a sip of her coffee, and widening her eyes when she saw Will on the phone, "AHHH!"

"Nice to see you too Izzy," Will smirked wider, chuckling upon seeing Alec face-plant his food due to being tired, and glancing back at me with a pout, "Tessa did the most _horrendous_ thing, Fireball. She hit me with one of her books before kicking me out of the apartment. And when I went to Jem for sympathy he slammed the door in my face."

"Knowing you, you probably deserved it," I deadpanned, narrowing my eyes at him, and giving him a pointed look, "What exactly did you _this_ time?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's _my_ fault?" Will objected, a huge pout on his face, ignoring all the pointed looks coming from everyone in the room except for Jace, sighing in defeat, and breaking out into a playful scowl, "I may or may not have in no certain words told that _Lightworm_ he's a gigantic idiotic swine. And a dagger may have been thrown, which may have led to Tessa's book being ruined, which also may have led to Jem's precious violin being broken."

"In that case," I started, shaking my head in mock-pity, and glancing up at Will with mock-sympathy, "There isn't anything I can do for you. You're on your own."

"But…I really need your help." Will begged, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"No can do. You know how Tessa and I feel about people disrespecting books," I stated, sighing in disappointment, and throwing Will a pointed look, "I know this is something you Herondales have trouble with, but why don't you try _apologizing_ to them."

"That's brilliant," Will broke out in a wide grin, and immediately hanging up, "You're a genius Fire ball."

"Why do I get the feeling he's about to do something completely moronic?," I intoned, a sweatdrop appearing on my head, hanging up the phone, and turning towards everyone, "That was Tessa's boyfriend."

"You're right," Alec smirked, raising his head, and glancing at me, "He _is_ like Jace. Well, his _personality_ is anyways."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

(***A.N: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments not me. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt. 4

I finished moving into my dorm yesterday after Will called and I went to my art class, where we told to start figuring out who we want to draw for our Portrait Project. Now I'm at my part-time job at a bookstore owned by Hodge Starkweather.

"Cecily?," I marveled, lifting my head up from a book I was reading while waiting for customers behind the counter, noticing a girl with long black hair standing beside a guy with brown hair looking at a shelf of books, a huge grin broke out on my face, rushing out from behind the counter, and giving her gigantic hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Clary?," Cecily grinned, giving me a bone-crushing hug, and furrowing her brows down at me in confusion, "Didn't Will tell you? Gabriel and I had decided to move to America. We're looking to buy a house together. Actually, that was the whole reason Gabriel and Will got into that huge fight…and well, we're planning to get married soon."

"Not to mention that fact you sprung your decision of enrolling into the America Police Academy at him without notice," Gabriel muttered under his breath, quirking his lip up in amusement, and staring down at Cecily with a proud look on his face, "Which was totally hilarious by the way."

"That's fantastic, Cece," I congratulated, walking up to Gabriel with an evil aura seeping out of me, leaning close to him, and smiling sweetly at him, "I'm only going to say this once considering Will probably gave you an earful already. You hurt her and I _will_ be helping Will bury your body and I never agree with Will's insane plans, so I'm deadly serious."

"Yes, Ma'am." Gabriel gulped, knowing if I said I was going along with one of Will's terrible ideas then I wasn't joking, and sighing in relief when I turned back to Cecily.

"I assuming Will _didn't_ tell you about Tessa and him getting married and moving to America?" Cecily guessed, sighing in agitation, and shaking her head, "The reason why Tessa and Will were coming during Thanksgiving Break was because they were going to announce they were finding a place here to live together, but now they're coming to announce they're getting married along with moving here. He proposed to her right after he talked to you. It was honestly pretty romantically cheesy."

"I was afraid that he was going to do something stupid, but for once he managed to do something that wasn't a disaster," I grinned, smiling widely, and staring at Cecily, "Details, Cece. I want to know everything."

"He went out and bought Tessa the same book that was destroyed and put the ring inside it. He made her favorite food before walking over to her apartment," Cecily recounted, leaning against me with both of us having dreamy looks on our faces, and sighing happily, "When he went over to her apartment, she let him in after seeing the book and once they were done eating she opened the book and he proposed to her."

"How romantic," I sighed, a faraway look on my face, hugging her before going back behind the register, waving as they left, glancing back up when the bell on the door rung, and smiling upon seeing Raphael walking towards me, "Hi Raph, what's up?"

"Hola Clary." Raphael greeted, walking over to me, giving me a small hug, pulling back, and giving me a smile as he leaned against the counter.

"Uh-oh, I know that smile," I teased, narrowing my eyes playfully at him, and setting my book down again, "What do you need from me this time, Raphael?"

"Why makes you say that? Maybe I just wanted to see my _asombroso_ friend," Raphael defended, grinning as I gave him a pointed look, and turning to me, "Alright, you caught me. You know how I bring the kids at the hospital food a couple times a week right?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, remembering how he told us that he's going for a degree in child medical care, and how he talked about visiting those kids at the hospital a lot, "If I recall correctly you not only hand out food for those kids, but you also make sure to spend time with them."

"I sure do and they're so amazing," Raphael nodded, his face shining in enthusiasm, and shaking his head sheepishly to get back on topic, "Anyways, they're having a charity carnival this weekend and they are stilling looking for someone to draw caricatures of the kids. I was kind of hoping you would do it. The kids deserve the best Clare and you're the best."

"Flattery will get you…everywhere," I joked, pausing for dramatic effect, and breaking out into a huge smile, "I would love to. Where is this carnival going to be held? What time do I need to be there and for how long?"

"This is why you're my _favorito_ Clare-Bear," Raphael thanked, giving me a huge hug, and ignoring my playful death-glare being sent his way as he started walking out of the shop, "It's on Saturday at 9:00am and ends at 6:00pm. It's being held at Idris."

Idris is the popular venue people can rent out for parties and special occasions.

"Call me Clare-Bear again and I won't help you Santiago." I warned, shaking my head in amusement as he chuckled before walking out the door, and I went back to helping customers and putting books back onto the shelves. 

(*********************************************************)

After about 3:00pm, Hodge had me help him sort out boxes of books he ordered in the back and I was helping him till 5:00pm. We didn't realize how late it was until the shop's bell rang.

"I'll see who it is Hodge," I declared, wiping my brow with my hand, and walking towards the front of the shop with my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before breaking out into an enormous grin when I saw who it was, "Sorry, but we're closed for the day."

"Aww, and I came all this way to bring you Taki's," a voice pouted with mock hurt, smirking upon seeing me eye the brown paper bag emitting delicious aura with eager, and taunting me as he started walking out of the shop slowly, "I guess I'll just take this _appetizing_ , _divine_ , and _mouth-watering_ food over to Alec and Izzy's."

"Hold it," I ordered, holding out my hand, and narrowing my eyes at him when he turned around towards me with a smug smirk on his face, "Do I detect the aroma of chicken pasta with red sauce and a hint of broccoli?"

"That you do." Jace nodded, wagging his eyebrows as he moved the bag up and down, and his smirk growing bigger as I moved closer to the bag to sniff the air.

"Breadsticks?," I questioned, walking closer, my eyes still narrowed at him, still sniffing the air while sighing in heaven when smelling the food, and turning back to glare at him, "Pepsi?"

"Did you _honestly_ believe I would forget something as _important_ as those things?," Jace boasted proudly, pulling out a plastic cup from his back, along with a smaller container, and adding something else when he saw I was going to say something else, "Yes, I didn't forget the 4 things of Marianna sauce. And yes I checked in the bag before I left to make sure they _actually_ didn't forget it this time."

"Good boy," I praised-mockingly, nodding my head impressed, and walking back to Hodge, "Hodge, my friend brought my supper over. Would it be alright if I take a supper break?"

"Clary, you can go home now." Hodge smiled, looking up from a box of books, and giving me a hug before I left.

"Are you sure? There's still a lot of books left, I can come…" I started, but Hodge cut me off.

"Nonsense, you worked hard enough for one day, besides I think I can manage the rest on my own," Hodge assured, looking up at me, and shooing me away with his hands, "Now off you get."

"Alright, be careful," I smiled, giving Hodge a hug, walking back towards Jace, and we started walking towards our apartments, "I'm guessing we're going to eat at Izzy's and my apartment?"

"Yup, we decided that earlier," Jace nodded, walking beside me, and carrying the bag, "And we're going to hang out with you guys for a while."

(*********************************************************)

"I'm _begging_ you, turn on something else while we eat." Alec pleaded, (for the _20_ _th_ _time_ ), sitting at the kitchen table, and not glancing at the TV screen as he tried to eat his food.

Immediately when Jace and I got to the apartment/dorm, Izzy and I quickly made a beeline for the couch after we made ourselves a plate of food from Taki's and turned on Netflix. We were currently watching Criminal Minds and Alec has been complaining for the last hour.

" **BE QUIET ALEC**!," Izzy and I glared, snapping our heads towards him simultaneously, baring our teeth at him, and snapping our heads back to the TV, " **WE WANT TO SEE OUR HOTTIES**!"

"I still can't understand why they're so obsessed with this show," Simon muttered, shaking his head in bewilderment, and sitting on a chair beside Alec, "It's completely gross."

"True, but there is _two_ _very scrumptious_ and _jaw-dropping_ eye candies that are the sole reason why we watch the show," Izzy smirked, putting her hand to her cheek, and staring at the TV screen lovingly, "Mainly, Mr. Chocolate Hot Moca."

"And Pretty Boy Reid." I added, staring at the screen lovingly, and we leaned into each other as we sighed blissfully.

"Watch'cha guys watching? Ohh, Criminal Minds," Maia's voice chirped, walking into the dorm with her boyfriend, Jordan, right behind her, grabbing a plate of food, sitting down on the couch next to me, and the three of us sighed dreamily as we leaned against each other while never taking our eyes off the screen, "Derek Morgan can call me Baby Girl anytime."

(*********************************************************)

"I feel like we should stop them," Simon muttered, the three boys staring at us as we sighed in sync, (which we've been doing for the last 2 hours of watching Criminal Minds), and they stared at us with looks of disbelief on their faces as they sat on chairs next to each other, "But I can't stop watching them."

"I wouldn't unless you want Izzy's _painful_ high-heel being thrown at you or have Clary bite your hand," Jace deadpanned, drinking a can of Mountain Dew, and throwing looks at Alec and Jordan (who both packs: one on the cheek and the other on the hand), "I _warned_ the both of you _not_ to mess with them while their watching their show. But did they listen? Noo. No they did not."

"I hate to admit this, but," Simon frowned, still watching the girls, and throwing an annoyed look at Jace, "Even though Jace is a complete Asshat, he is very seldom wrong and I swear by the angel, if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it."

"You're finally starting to realize what a genius I am," Jace smirked, walking over to the chair by the couch, and watching Criminal Minds, "Ladies, you wouldn't mind if I graced you with my presence?"

"Will it get you to shut up?" Clary inquired, never taking her eyes off the TV, and raising her eyebrows up in sarcasm.

"Probably not," Jace admitted, holding up his hands in defense as three girls brandish the couch pillows threateningly at him with 3 evil glares, and softly chuckled, "Alright, I'll shut up."

Sometime later, everyone was sleeping.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
